


Ark Survival

by PrincessC2k



Category: ARK: Survival Evolved
Genre: Ark Survival, Ark Survival Evolved, Dinosaurs, F/M, Gaming, How Do I Tag, Survival, Video & Computer Games, ark, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessC2k/pseuds/PrincessC2k
Summary: Stranded, naked, freezing, and starving on the unforgiving shores of a mysterious island. There is one thought in mind. Survive.





	1. Nothing

After what seems like ages, there is a muffled sound, getting stronger by the second. It almost sounds like waves crashing against a beach. Yes, it is, I can hear the water receding after it crashes against the tiny grains of sand. I can hear the squawking of a bird, a seagull.

  
I feel nothing on me but a coarse, warm substance. I can move my fingers. I feel with them. I am laying on the sand, face down. It must be daylight, I can feel the sun caressing my bare skin with its warm rays. I wiggle my toes and my fingers, checking in on my limbs. Moving my arms and legs a little, I finally decide it is time to open my eyes.

  
They slowly flutter open, everything is bright. I give them some time to adjust and finally see that I am on a beach, ocean water to my right, sand stretching for what seems like miles in front of me, a dense forest of trees to my left.

  
I feel something strange on my left arm, towards my wrist. I look at it, seeing a glob of metal implanted on the inner part of my forearm. It’s shaped like a rhombus, it looks futuristic, something you would see in an alien movie. I scratch at it then wonder, why can’t I remember.  
What is this strange, foreign place? I dig around my memories and come up short with only an understanding of: I need to survive. I slowly get up and immediately look down at myself. I have cloth covering my breast and my pelvic region.

  
I can’t remember who I am or where I come from but I need to ignore that until I have food in my stomach, fire to keep me warm, and a roof over my head. There is a washed up log a few feet to my left and a couple stones not too far from that. I walk over to it and start tearing up the log, it hurts a little but I continue. Once I have wood and thatch, I grab a stone, sit down, and form my stone pick. Once I had completed my pick, I realized I am quite famished.

  
I notice there are couple bushes not too far down the beach, I walk over to them and pick the berries off of it. There are a few blue ones, purple ones, and black ones. I eat the blue ones, my stomach welcoming the invasion. For some reason, the black ones don’t look as appetizing. I make a cloth shirt and cloth pants out of the fiber from the bush and put those strange, blackberries in the pocket, along with the purple. I also make a small backpack out of the larger leaves and some thatch and fiber.

  
As I come back towards the area where I first woke up, I take my pick to a couple of small tropical trees to collect more thatch and a little wood. I find a nice sized rock and take my pick to that as well to get flint. Looking at my thatch, wood, and flint, I realize I can make a hatchet. I sit down once again and get to work.

  
I finish my hatchet and hear a small chirp behind me. I am not alone. I slowly turn around to see a strange looking bird. Its wings are small with a long neck and a fat body. It’s short and kinda cute. It saw me looking at it and cocked its head to the side and squawked again. I moved my hand to pet it, slowly so I don’t scare it. It’s head twitches to the side and looks at my hand, weary of this new creature in front of it. I lean forward to get a little bit closer to it and a purple berry falls out of my pouch and onto the sand. The strange bird immediately looks at the berry and inches towards it, looking back at my hand after every step to make sure the hand doesn’t come close. I move my other hand and nudge the berry closer to the bird, it looks startled for a second and then continues inching towards the berry. I pick the berry up and slowly move it towards the bird’s big beak. It twitches its head to the side again and eventually picks the berry out of my hand and eats it. As the bird is eating, I stroke its soft feathers from the top of its head, down the base of its neck. It starts to coo and chirp out of delight. After it finishes its berry, I pat its head, stand up, and walk away.

  
I heard little footsteps and squawking following me as I move over towards a small group of trees. I turn around and see the little bird following me. I pick it up, turn it around and set it down and nudged it a little then backed up. The bird turned back around to look at me then starts waddling towards me again. I shrug it off and say, “It will get bored of me eventually”. My voice sounds hoarse from not using it. I hum a little bit, just random notes, to make my voice sound a little normal.

  
I look towards the sky and the sun was now past mid-day. I need to make some sort of small, temporary hut before the sun sets. I gather some more thatch and wood and head over to a group of large rocks. There are two rocks close together that could make two walls of my little hut. I take the materials I have gathered and lay down a floor. I gather more thatch, wood, and fiber and make a wall, a roof, a door frame, and a door. Laying down the materials, I look over to see if my little bird friend is still following me. It’s sitting in the sand just staring at me, once it notices me looking at it, it tilts its head again and chirps while flapping its little wings. I laugh and toss it a berry for its cuteness. It happily accepts my berry, chirping with excitement.

  
I study the awkward looking bird a little more and suddenly, the name of it comes to me. It’s a dodo, I don’t know how I know this, but it is a dodo. For some reason, I also know it is a male. I ignore this strangeness and continue building my little hut. Once I have finished it, I look back to the sky and notice that the sun is almost setting. I run out quickly to grab a few more materials and berries before bringing the little dodo into the little hut along with me.

  
Using the materials I had just gathered, I light a small fire for extra warmth to prepare for the long night. I also create a little storage box and put away some of my extra supplies. I give my little dodo friend another berry for the night and look back outside and watch as the sun’s rays disappear beneath the horizon.

  
Crickets, ocean waves, and a slight breeze can be heard from outside my hut, the crackling fire and soft chirps from the dodo from inside my hut. Sometimes I hear a little scurrying of a fast, small animal, freaking out each time. Sometimes I hear a distant roar and hope it doesn’t come this way. I do not like this place after nightfall. After what seems like ages, I decided to peek outside into the frighteningly, dark world. Down the beach a little ways, I see these bright orange eyes scurrying across the sand. They look murderous. They look my way all of the sudden and stop. I immediately slam my door and turn back to see my dodo all snug and warm next to the fire. I forget about those creepy eyes and just stare at the adorable bird. I decided I should name him. He has a grayish body with pink tips on the wings and a white head. I sit there, continuously staring at him, tossing aside every name that crosses my mind. Fred, no. Bob, no. Jimmy, no. C’mon, I am so bad at this. Jax, maybe. Jax actually sounds pretty cool. I lay down next to Jax and next to the now dying fire and close my eyes. My first day in this place and I have no injuries, I have made a temporary home, and I have a friend. I feel quite accomplished. Maybe once I have a more stable routine and place to live, I can then start to wonder what the hell is going on. Right now, I just need to focus on not dying. I finally fall into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stranded, naked, freezing, and starving on the unforgiving shores of a mysterious island. There is one thought in mind. Survive.

I wake up to an alarm. I flutter my eyes open to see what this noise is coming from and realize, it’s not an alarm clock, it’s a dodo. My dodo, Jax, squawking away, trying to get me to wake up. Even though this is annoying, he is still adorable. I see a few sun rays peeking through the thatch of my walls and roof, almost saying good morning. My stomach growls, wanting attention. I look through my pouch and see a few berries are still good enough to eat. After tossing out the bad ones, I give a few to Jax and I eat the rest, leaving the black ones in my pouch.

I need water. Some of the berries supplied a little bit, but not enough to rely on them. I peek through the door, making sure those strange, glowing eyes aren’t out there. Seeing that they aren’t, I cautiously walk to the sea water. I let the small waves cover my feet, the water has a little coolness to it but it feels good in comparison to the warm sand. For some reason it doesn’t smell salty, I crouch down and cup my hands, letting them fill up with as much water as possible. I bring it to my mouth slowly and take a small sip. It’s drinkable. It actually tastes kind of clean and purified, not like sea water. I greedily take more gulps. Once I am satisfied, I stand back up and look around.

I decided I should explore today. I will explore the beach today, I won’t dive into the forest quite yet until I am well armed and mentally prepared. I need to make a spear or something first. I gather fiber, wood, and flint and make a few of them. They aren’t the sturdiest, but they will do. I leave everything behind except for my spears, pick, ax, berries, and Jax. I walk a little ways to the north and see two more dodos. I walk up closer to them, careful so I don’t scare them. They are both females. One is like Jax but with blue tips instead of pink, and the other is monotone, tan. I do the same with what I did Jax and feed them, they warmed up to me quickly. I named the one with the blue tips Azul, and I name the monotone one peach. I am creating a dodo army. I let them follow me as I go further up the beach.

While I walk, I hear the sand crunching under my feet and little chirps behind me. This isn’t that bad, it’s actually an amazing place. The water as clear as glass and a sky that is so blue, it almost seems fake. The foliage that is scattered along the beach is so vibrant, as well as the dense forests to my right. 

As I am walking, my attention is quickly pulled away from this paradise to some rustling ahead of me. I see something moving in the bushes, too big to be a dodo. I whistle at my dodo’s to stay, hoping they listen. The unknown animal comes out from the bushes, head first. Its covered in dark green, rough scales, the claws on its feet and little hands gleam in the sunlight, looking razor sharp. It has orange and green flaps on the sides of its head. It’s bigger than my dodos but only comes up to my waist. A name pops into my head, Dilophosaurus. 

I didn’t have time to think about how I knew that because the Dilo hisses at me and crouches down, ready to pounce. Only, it doesn’t pounce. The flaps on either side of its head expand, as it spits this huge glob of green substance at me. I barely dodge it in time but then the Dilo is closing in the already short distance between it and I. I quickly take one of my spears out. As it opens its mouth, revealing teeth that could tear through my flesh in seconds, I shove my spear into its mouth, to the back of its throat, and force the spear up, lifting the Dilo off the ground. I force the struggling Dilo onto its back and shove the spear further, into its skull. I back up quickly, looking at the damage I done. I watch the Dilo’s body twitch one last time as the life drains from its scaly body. Blood stains the sand, oozing from the hole I created in its head.

I look down at my hands, disbelief waving through me. I did that, I killed it. Sure it was trying to kill me, but I destroyed it without a second thought.  
Coming back to reality, I realize I need to move on.

As if on instinct, I immediately harvest the meat and hide from the Dilo’s body. My dodo’s attempted to help out but couldn’t do much with their little beaks. My hatchet gives me more hide but my pick gives me more meat. I decide I need the hide more but took all the meat I could get.  
After I had harvested everything I could from the Dilo, its body just disappeared, leaving the sand looking untouched, like nothing had ever happened.  
My dodo’s come back to me as soon as the Dilo’s body disappears. I give them a few berries and go over to the bush that the Dilo came out of and harvest more of the berries. As soon as I get every berry off, I head back to my little hut to cook the meat that I harvested. On my way, I gather more wood for the fire and a little more fiber and thatch. As soon as I get back to my little hut, I start the fire and put the meat in. While waiting for it to cook, I make a sleeping bag. I don’t have enough hide for a full bed, but this will do for now. When I finish the sleeping bag, I grab all the meat, some cooked and some raw, and head out, leaving my dodo’s inside.  
I need something other than the flimsy spears. I decide to make a bow and some arrows. I gather more wood and fiber and quickly make the bow. For the arrows, I have enough fiber and thatch to make 20, I just need some flint. I take out my pick and start hammering at the mounds of rock nearby. Once I have enough flint, I make my arrows.

I need something to knock out any animals. If I made a club, knocked out a Dilo, maybe I could tame it by feeding it some meat. How would I keep it knocked out though? Something told me to look at the strange purple berries. Narcoberries. Feeling very confident in this sudden insight, I make a wooden club and set out to find another Dilo.

I walk the way I went earlier, this time I am not admiring the surroundings. I am fully engaged on this task. Keeping my eyes peeled for any moving bushes or scaly creatures, I hear a little chirp and a pair of small feet hitting the sand behind me. Thinking it’s another dodo, I turn around while looking through my pouch for berries, only to look up and see something even smaller.  
It looks similar to the Dilo, only smaller, with smooth, gray scales, and no flaps. It has a skinnier body as well. Compy. It looks really cute. I squat down and it cocks its head to the side and makes another little chirping sound, only louder this time. I smile at it. This little thing could do no harm to me except for nibble on my finger. Next thing I know, I hear another set of scurrying feet to my right. I turn my head and see another adorable Compy. They both chirp, almost in sync this time. This worries me a little bit. I hear two more sets of feet coming from behind me, the direction I was headed. Turning again to see the little guys, I notice they have started to get closer to me.

There once cute appearance has turned creepy. One to my right lunges towards me and bites my ankle, tearing off a small piece of skin. One to the right follows a split second after. Once I come to my senses, I quickly kick them off and take out a spear. As they all group together to pounce, I aim my spear to the one on the right and chuck it. Miraculously, the spear hits its target, the spear goes through the little Compy and sticks into the sand. The other three come at me. I freak out and flail my limbs, punching and kicking till they back off and regroup. I whip out my bat and start swinging. They now have no chance and before I know it, there are four Compy’s lying dead on the ground.

I gather the little bit of meat and hide I could off of their small bodies. I have small bite marks on my arms and bodies and I am very tired and famished, I eat the cooked meat I brought with me and move on towards the direction I was headed.

The sun is now close to setting now. I make a torch to prepare myself for the darkness. I bring out my wooden club so I am prepared and move down the beach even further. As I get past the bush where I encountered the Dilo earlier, I see something move a ways away. I move closer and it is what I have been looking for. It is now sunset but I can see that this one is a dark gray with a lavender stripe down its back and white flaps on its head. It is facing away from me.  
I crouch down and move closer to it and just before it realized I was there, I swing my club as hard as a can. The Dilo doesn’t go down, but you can tell that my swing affected it. Not giving it time to regain its bearings, I swing again. It goes down and I then feed it some of the raw meat.  
I patiently watch the Dilo’s body rise and fall as it breathes in and out, it’s so calm. It’s a female. While watching the sun slip past the line of the ocean, I think about what I should name it. Lilly.

After a while, it starts to stir, but I know I haven’t tamed it yet. I feed it some narcoberries. I give it some more narcoberries after a while and soon enough, Lily wakes up, tamed. 

Feeling good about this accomplishment, Lily and I quickly head back to my hut. We both enter as the sun goes out of sight. I put the raw meat into the fire and realize with 3 dodos and a Dilo, my already cramped hut is impossible to move in. Tomorrow I will gather materials and expand.


End file.
